


How can I make you love me again?

by happygowriting



Series: The Fransom Files [21]
Category: Endings Beginnings (2019), Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Angst, Evanstan - Freeform, Feelings, Frank (Endings Beginnings, Heavy Angst, M/M, Ransom Drysdale - Freeform, Ransom Drysdale has feelings, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, chris evans - Freeform, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: Prompt: “a short fic where Ransom is trying to move on and is starting to see someone and Frank come back and doesn’t like it.” along with angst prompt #23 “How do I make you love me again?”
Relationships: Frank/Ransom Drysdale, Ransom Drysdale/Frank (Endings Beginnings)
Series: The Fransom Files [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098836
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	How can I make you love me again?

**Author's Note:**

> I loved getting this request! It’s not often that people outside my friend group request a Fransom fic so this was exciting! I hope you enjoy this one! If you would like to see more of this storyline, maybe a small series, then let me know!
> 
> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

It was always the same story for Frank - he’d find a place, make some friends, go to a few parties, and fuck a couple of people before disappearing into the night, most likely never to be seen again. There was comfort in the routine and familiarity of doing the same thing over and over again in different cities and states, always remaining a mystery to those that he met along the way. 

It made life easier. He didn’t have to deal with the drama of leaving, the sadness of goodbyes, or worry about anyong getting too close to him and finding out about his family or past. He wanted to stay that mysterious stranger that passed through people’s lives, sometimes giving them a night they wouldn’t forget anytime soon, even if he never came back - and he normally didn’t. It wasn’t often that he went to the same place twice.

Except one place, the same place he was headed now, the only place he could never get away from: Ranoms’ house.

Oh Ransom Drysdale, the attractive rich asshole that had Frank’s heart in a way that nobody else ever could have. Ransom had a hold on him that he could never shake, could never get away from. Ransom wasn’t a person he could go without seeing very long. There was comfort in it, knowing that he always had a place to go back to, a person to go back to who would welcome him with open arms. 

Frank was never really sure about why it was Ransom he always came back to. Maybe it was their shared childhood or how they grew up together and always meant something to each other. Maybe it was the old, cliche that opposites attracted. Maybe it was the sense of familiarity. Frank really couldn’t put his finger on it, what he did know was that coming back to Ransom was like coming home again. It was like a breath of fresh air. He knew that no matter what, he could always go back to Ransom and nothing would have changed. They had something special together and distance and time couldn’t mess with it.

Until it did.

-

Frank stands outside of Ransom’s house, leaning against his car with a cigarette between his lips. There was a party going on inside, Frank could see that much from all of the people hanging out around the windows and how many cars were around. It had been a while since he’d been back in town and even longer since he had been to one of Ransom’s parties. He would like it if Ransom was home alone for his first night back but he wasn’t going to complain, he enjoyed Ransom’s parties. Mostly he enjoyed making Ransom sneak off with him to find a quiet spot for a quickie. Frank briefly wondered if he would be able to get Ransom to sneak off to the balcony like they had a time before - that had been one of the riskier quickies they had.

He takes his time smoking his cigarette, watching the party from the outside. It was interesting to watch people when they thought that nobody was watching. The way they moved, laughed, and talked to each other. The flirting that took place in the subtle touches of people's hands brushing against someone’s arm, the laughs that they laughed at random jokes that probably weren’t funny. 

He finishes the cigarette and tosses it onto the ground, stepping onto it with the tip of his shoe before he makes his way into the house. It’s easy to slip in unnoticed and blend in with people. He makes his way to the bar and gets a glass of absinthe. He leans against the counter and looks around, pausing when he sees Ransom… and some girl. He tilts his head and watches them, something about the way Ransom was with her was a little too familiar.

Frank takes in how Ransom’s arm is looped around her waist, a carefree look on his face. He watches as Ransom leans over and presses a kiss to her cheek and then whispers something in her ear that makes her blush. Whoever she was, she wasn’t someone that Ransom had met at the party. It almost looked like this girl meant something to him.

Watching them makes his stomach twist unpleasantly and it takes him a few moments to realize that he’s feeling jealous. It’s strange, to feel jealous, it wasn’t something that Frank usually felt and certainly not with Ransom. Frank and Ransom were not together, not in any official way, but Frank had gotten used to Ransom being unattached that he wasn’t sure how to handle seeing him with someone. Had Ransom moved on? Ransom had mentioned a few times that he didn’t want to always wait around and never know when Frank would come back.

Frank tosses back his drink and continues to watch, waiting for Ransom to notice him. He takes Ransom a while to notice him, longer than it usually would. When Ransom doesn’t notice him, a look passes over his face that Frank can’t quite place and he’s unsure if Ransom is happy to see him or not. Frank watches as Ransom pulls himself from the girl, giving her a small kiss before he makes his way over to Frank.

“Looks like you’re having a good time.” Frank mutters, pouring himself some more absinthe. 

Ransom looks back at the girl before turning his attention back to Frank. “I am. Didn’t expect to see you here. It’s been a few months.”

“You know I always come back.” Frank says, his words are laced with unsaid things as he looks at Ransom, his own heart heavy and the jealousy twisting up his stomach. 

Ransom gives him a look and walks away, both of them knew that Frank would follow him. He downs his drink before he follows Ransom through the house and to a quiet place. This was different, they weren’t sneaking off to fuck each other, he actually wasn’t sure what they were going to do.

“Who is she?” Frank asked as they found an empty room and shut the door behind them. He makes himself comfortable on the couch and looks at Ransom.

“Just a girl I’ve been seeing for a few weeks. She’s sweet, parents own the candy factory the next town over.” Ransom hums as he watches Frank, there’s a tension in the air between them and it’s not the fun, sexy kind.

“So, Ransom Drysdale is setting down..” Frank mutters and he tries to hide the bitterness in his voice but it slips out anway.

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous of her.” Ransom rolls his eyes. “It’s not like you don’t have groups of men and women all across this country that wait for you to come back and fuck you again. You don’t get to be jealous over me finding someone, Frank, not when you’re always leaving me.”

Frank’s jaw clenches and he knows that Ransom is right. Ransom has every right to date who he wants, to fuck who he wants, to do whatever he wants to do, Frank didn’t own him, couldn’t put a claim on him. They weren’t dating so what Frank thought didn’t matter, but even that thought didn’t make him like Ransom moving on. Ransom had always been his one constant, his comfort that Frank had told himself would always be there.

Now, he wasn’t, the one thing that Frank had never let himself entertain was the thought of Ransom moving on and finding someone else to warm his bed and make him laugh. He picks at his jacket, feeling uncomfortable with Ransom’s gaze because he can’t even deny being jealous of her. 

“I just never thought you’d…” Frank trails off, unable to find the words to finish his sentence.

“That I wouldn’t what? Move on? Find someone other than you to make me happy?” Ransom spits at him, there’s fire in his voice, years of being left and treated as second best Frank’s life of wondering laced in every word. “You couldn’t have expected me to wait around forever for you to love me back but I know that’s not possible for us, for you. You’re never going to be able to stay in one place.You’re never going to care about me the way that I care about you.”

Frank stares at him, the weight of Ransom’s words hitting him. He hadn’t realized that Ransom’s feelings for him were deep, that he had actually loved him. They had always danced around feelings and said just how they felt because feelings made things awkward. 

“How can I make you love me again?” The question is out of Frank’s mouth before he can even stop it or think about it. He sits up and looks at Ransom. “I care about you Ransom, I always have. You’re always the one that I come home to, that I always come back to. You mean something to me Ransom, none of those other people do. I would give them all up if it meant that I could keep you.”

Ransom lets out a laugh, it’s sad and bitter. “I think it might be too late for that Frank. You had your chance, I have to see this through. Maybe it won’t work out, but I’ve got to try. I can’t just continue to wait for you and wonder when you’re going to come back.”

Frank’s heart aches, he knows that letting Ransom go is the right choice, but even entertaining the thought puts a sour taste in his mouth. He couldn’t lose what he had with Ransom. Not only the comfort, the constannsy, but he couldn’t lose the closeness that he had with Ransom. Ransom was the only person Frank had ever truly cared about.

“Ransom, please, I can -” Ransom holds a hand up and stops him.

“No Frank, I’ve got to do this.” Ransom looks at him, a longing in his stare as he walks over to him. He leans down and presses a kiss to Frank’s lips, a soft and lingering one that’s laced with a sense of finality. “I’m sorry.”

Frank watches Ransom walk away, his heart broken in ways that he never thought it would be. All he can do is sit there, alone, holding the pieces of his broken heart and wondering where he had gone wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos warm my cold, dead soul.


End file.
